<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mask by Abscondence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393395">Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence'>Abscondence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>互相揭开隐藏面具的故事（？）<br/>Warning：<br/>双性<br/>半强制性行为<br/>轻微ntr描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, 开勉, 灿勉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>俊勉转着手上的戒指，没由来地觉得紧张。<br/>他和金钟仁交往两年，和他差了三岁的小孩昨晚趁着接吻腻歪的气氛向他求了婚。<br/>金俊勉没有拒绝，可又在揣测金钟仁对他身体的想法，毕竟他不算是个真正意义上的男性，即便是他子宫和卵巢的发育并不健全，雌性激素也没有让他长出丰满的乳房，但腿间的器官仍然非常有存在感。<br/>而他在这层关系中把这份异常隐瞒了。<br/>金钟仁软磨硬泡地想要在他的房间住一晚，那一点企图的心思金俊勉怎么可能不清楚，他把自己埋进被子里思考着要怎样解释这样的状况，说不上抗拒，金俊勉在心底甚至有些期待。<br/>“哥……”<br/>金钟仁从被角钻了进来，直接粘在了金俊勉背后，去亲他的脖子和耳根。刚洗完澡的体温透过薄薄的布料传递过来，让人脸红，他顺从地翻了个身，摸了摸着恋人的锻炼得很好的腹肌，却被抓着手往更下面摸去了。<br/>“呀，你小子……”<br/>“哥明明听懂我的暗示了。”<br/>他用一点得意的语气炫耀，按着金俊勉的脖子和他接吻，一边抓着对方恰好比自己小一圈的手往内裤的边缘探进去。<br/>金俊勉不是没帮他做过这些，直接握住那柄沉睡的凶器去抚慰它，任由金钟仁慢慢松开他的睡衣。卧室里只亮着一盏暖黄的夜灯，除此之外便只剩交叠缠绵的呼吸声了。<br/>“唔……钟仁……别心急……”他被小孩亲得上气不接下气，急急忙忙拉开两人的距离。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我还有很重要的事和你说。”<br/>金钟仁愣了一下，好半天才找回自己的语言似的，有些狐疑地瞥了一眼金俊勉手上的戒指，这才吞吞吐吐地问，“哥不会是……后悔了吧？”<br/>金俊勉几乎要被逗笑了，摇了摇头否认了这一点，这才在金钟仁的注视下主动脱掉了自己的睡裤，拉着他的手往腿间摸去。<br/>“是关于……这个。”<br/>“我……我……我不知道该怎么和你说，之前不让你碰我也是这个原因……”<br/>他紧张得几乎要咬了自己的舌头，两句话说出来就出了一身薄汗，本质上，他还是害怕金钟仁介意这个。<br/>金钟仁的手指触到了异常的柔软，出乎金俊勉意料的是，他直接伸手把最后那一点布料褪下来了，对上金俊勉的眼神，非常乖驯地闭眼，在那个地方落下了一个吻。<br/>金俊勉瞬间觉得血液都快逆流了，这样的画面远超他的预料，像脱轨的列车一样往不可预料的方向发展。<br/>“如果是说这个的话……我早就知道了。”金钟仁笑眯眯的，眉眼都要弯成月牙，“我一直在等哥亲口给我说呢。”<br/>“你……你怎么……”<br/>“哥以前坐在我大腿上的时候就感觉怪怪的，还有内裤上的痕迹唔唔……”金俊勉被臊得不行，干脆捂住了金钟仁的嘴，反而被对方在手心里舔了一圈，痒痒的。</p>
<p>他心里的担子落下了，甚至都没来得及去深究金钟仁的迫切和熟稔，回应着细碎的吻，在微妙的纵容中把感情和身体一股脑地托付了出去。</p>
<p>金钟仁欺身压上来的时候金俊勉也尽力放松了身体，把腿在他面前打开，他扶着性器蹭着前面淌水的穴口，张口便是得寸进尺的请求，“我想要这里……可以吗？”他看着金俊勉的喉结上下滚动，点头答应之后迅速地脸红，粉红色一直烧到了耳根。<br/>“哥这里……好软，还很暖和。”<br/>他有些急躁地放了两根手指进去，金俊勉被撑得有些难受，又不想听金钟仁给他实时反馈，抓着他的肩膀和他接吻，把那些字眼全都堵回去。<br/>两根手指还不够，金钟仁手上的茧子刮蹭着敏感柔软的甬道，金俊勉能感觉到水液一直在往外淌，甚至还有不少是被直接带出来的，淅淅沥沥地滑到后面，最后洇开一团水渍。<br/>金俊勉在心里悄悄地回想他用手测量过的那东西的尺寸，想得他小腹发紧，不知道要怎样才能全部吃下，对他自己来说，三根手指就已经是极限了。<br/>热情的身体在别人手上却展露着另一面，金钟仁咬着他的阴蒂吮，里面最敏感的部分被玩弄于他的唇舌之间，更别提他被手指操得水声响亮的阴道了，快速摩擦的感觉也让金俊勉自己晕乎乎的，金钟仁每舔他一次阴道就跟着收拢，把那三根手指咬得死紧。大约是年下恋人的手指骨节更粗一些，金俊勉感觉到自己被弄得更开了，情欲的浪潮澎湃，冲击着他的身体和神经，这一切的触感和体验与自己一个人的时候都相去甚远。高潮的时候金俊勉下意识地咬住了金钟仁凑上来的嘴唇，在他的手里发抖。<br/>“真棒……”<br/>金俊勉的理智快糊成了一团，也没能听出金钟仁语气中那一点赞叹，自顾自地搂紧了恋人的脖子，又被抵在穴口上的滚烫刺激得浑身紧绷。<br/>“我是第一个吗，哥？我是吗？”男性阴茎的顶端已经撑开了花穴，金钟仁还不依不饶地咬着他的耳朵提问，把两只手都拉过金俊勉的头顶，压住了他的手腕。<br/>“你……你是……呜呜……”<br/>那一点尾音还没被金俊勉完整地发出便打了个弯变成压抑着痛苦的呻吟，从未尝试过的尺寸像灼热的烙铁一样一点点嵌入他的身体，所有的痛苦来源于此，他扭着腰想要挣扎，好巧不巧挪动了角度让金钟仁就着内里的湿润全都闯了进来。<br/>金俊勉发出了一声柔软的尖叫，被填满的那一瞬间他仿佛连发声的力气都被剥夺了，他把头埋在金钟仁的颈窝里，嘴里尽是含混不清的气声。他的大脑好像没办法处理体感上的苦楚变得迟钝，两人紧密地贴合，连胸膛的振幅都快变得一致。<br/>“疼了吗……？”<br/>金钟仁去吻金俊勉的嘴唇，咬着后槽牙克制着自己挺腰顶胯的动作。他身边不是没有过别人，但从没这样逼得他失态过。金钟仁也曾恶劣地揣测过金俊勉的身体到底是怎样的滋味，或许是发育问题，金俊勉的阴道比他想象得更窄，缠得他几乎无法动弹里面的软肉层层叠叠，被抻开的同时也痉挛着绞紧，说是第一次，却天赋异禀地把他全都吃了进去。<br/>“不疼……”<br/>金俊勉通红着眼眶摇了摇头，苦痛的峰值之后是难以承受的痒，他顺从地把腿缠在金钟仁腰上，一副任人索求的样子</p>
<p>他渴得发疯。</p>
<p>“钟仁……钟仁……”<br/>金俊勉放任自己陷入彻底的劣势，金钟仁从背后自上而下地操他，手里还握着他硬的厉害的分身不肯松手，圈住勃发的茎身推揉搓弄。他的身体好像在那一刻跨到了成熟的阶段，软烂又汁水丰沛，那柄肉刃什么都不做，痒意却从尾椎开始往上爬。<br/>金钟仁咬着他的耳骨开始往里顶，整根抽出又用力的操进去，可怜的穴肉只来得及给入侵者一点阻力就被粗暴地碾平，同时被爆破的还有金俊勉作为年长者那份矜持。他完全迎合不了金钟仁的节奏，只能抓紧了身下的床单，想要找到呼吸的空隙让身上的人慢一点，轻一点——可每次都被恰好碾过最爽利的地方，脱口而出的只有小声的呜咽。<br/>金俊勉感觉到自己小腹一阵不自然地酸麻，好像有什么要冲破肉体一样，他艰难地挪动手脚往前爬了一两步，又被捞住悬空的腰往后狠狠钉回了那柄肉刃上。<br/>“钟仁……！不要——呜……呜嗯………”<br/>金俊勉一下子眼泪就出来了，不是疼的，身体里未知的反应在发酵，他自己不敢，也没有做到过这样的地步，激烈的性爱让他忍不住咬住自己的指尖来抗拒蔓延的狂潮，小腹内的酸麻和绵软带着他的腿根都在打颤，里面的水液涌出来好大一股。<br/>“哥又到了吗？”<br/>“我不知道……呜啊……很奇怪……钟仁……”<br/>“舒服？”<br/>“嗯……嗯嗯……很舒服……”<br/>金钟仁还在用手弄他的前面，射精的感觉让金俊勉的眼泪开始抑制不住，从被情欲熏得粉红的的眼眶里滚落下来，放慢的动作拉长的高潮的节奏，又被深深浅浅地操两下后他又受不了了，在金钟仁手里的前端把精液一点点吐出来，他一时间快乐到眼前发白，欲潮把他径直掀翻吞没。<br/>金钟仁一个不慎被夹得很了，索性把自己嵌到了最深出，浓稠的精液全都射到了被折磨得红肿敏感的阴道内。<br/>他伏在他身上喘气，下面的人也不管里面还被射得满满当当，就着被插入的姿势翻了身，张口去咬金钟仁的喉结。<br/>“还想要……”金俊勉把头埋在他颈侧，含含糊糊地说。<br/>“还不够……这么浪吗？”金钟仁故意去臊他，锁骨上反而被印了好大一个牙印，好像破皮了，他暗自呲牙。<br/>“因为……因为是你才这样的。”他撑起腰坐到了金钟仁的大腿上，内里的东西甚至因为动作还流出来了不少。</p>
<p>金钟仁突然笑了，已经缓过劲儿的性器又在金俊勉身体里变得具有威胁性，他扣住了那一把细腰，在他的配合下开始了新一轮的攻势。</p>
<p>金俊勉觉得自己或许是浪荡的，即便是他自己想要否认点也无济于事。从生理课上认知到自己不属于男女性的任何一方的时候，一切就开始不对了。<br/>他子宫和卵巢的发育并不健全，雌性激素没有让他长出丰满的乳房，也没有给予他生育的能力，反而像开玩笑一样剔去了身上多余的毛发，除此之外，他几乎没有一点女性的特征——这也让担心许久的父母松了一口气。</p>
<p>但金俊勉逐渐认识到知道自己该是什么货色。<br/>他的第一次阴蒂高潮甚至比初精还要早。</p>
<p>他记得马鞍上有莫名一块不平整的凸起，在跨坐的情况下恰好抵在了他女性器官的前端，姿势的问题他没办法把整个屁股都落座，攥紧了缰绳暗暗叫苦。在后来的体验发生之前，他仅仅知道摩擦那个地方会身体变得奇怪，和看那些限制级的内容一样，内裤会湿得一塌糊涂。<br/>可骑行的过程中那块凸起透过夏季薄薄的布料硌着他的阴蒂，把它从阴唇里撩拨到充血。金俊勉有些慌张，马背让他离地太高，马师拽着绳子和他保持着2米开外的距离，发软的腰腹和腿让他晃动了一下身体，感觉自己几乎要从马背上跌下来了。<br/>“夹紧马的侧腹，你很安全。”<br/>马师善意地提醒他，金俊勉调整自己的姿势，偏偏让那块凸起狠狠地撞了一下花蒂，他的腰都软了，难以言喻的感觉从小腹爬升，让他的身体都开始变湿了。<br/>金俊勉咬了咬唇，攥紧了手中的缰绳，操控着马匹走得更快了些。只有不表现出异常才能让马师不靠近，否则自己滚烫的脸和湿透的身体一定会暴露一些异样。<br/>但金俊勉真正想的是——他还想要更多。<br/>那一点浅尝辄止的乐趣勾引着他的神经，特殊的感觉让他的脚趾都忍不住蜷紧了。<br/>马师放心地松开了缰绳，教他借力让马跑起来，从体感上小幅度地跑动金俊勉还可以适应，但身体先一步不肯了，越来越敏感的阴蒂把那种感觉一点点反馈回他的大脑，他夹着马鞍颤抖了一阵，消化脑海里那一阵无形又强烈的感触，又为身体的变化吃惊到颤栗，一下攻破神经的感觉让他觉得几乎要飘起来了，水液打湿了身下的布料，金俊勉甚至都怀疑连马鞍都要湿了，也一瞬间理解到了那些成人电影中身为承受方的女性或者男性那副欲罢不能的表情。<br/>这太舒服了，他几乎要叫出声来。<br/>此后坐在马背上每一次移动都变得难耐，似乎没办法再有第二次冲击，他伏在马背上喘息，在不引起注意的情况下挪了挪屁股，黑色的马鞍上果然沾了一些水渍，甚至都还是温热的。<br/>他急忙用衣角销毁了证据，婉拒了马师想要扶他下马的动作，在莫名满足的情绪中给了他一个灿烂的笑容。<br/>那种快乐在他的骨子里生根发芽，开出性感的花。<br/>金俊勉还想试试别的，了解得更多之后他也开始期待和一个男人上床，甚至是看着成人影片男性的腹肌和性器发愣。在梦里把自己代入承受的那一方，弄得下身濡湿泥泞，精液和体液几乎要混到一起。<br/>那一年他十五岁。<br/>金俊勉坐在房间里无聊地翻看电脑，影片中被干到尖叫哭泣的男性女性都被冠以过侮辱性的称呼，金俊勉听得耳根发红，生理上忍不住兴奋起来。但他不喜欢那些字眼，更讨厌侮辱性的言词字句。<br/>在所能接触到的所有信息当中他仅仅能归纳出自己是异类的结论，肉体上的渴望被定义为孟浪和淫荡。而他的所受到的教育不允许这一面被展露，那样会使家族蒙羞，没人在乎他真实的渴望，哪怕是父母多年来也对性这一方面闭口不谈。<br/>除了他那个有着猫咪一样漂亮眼睛的哥哥。<br/>十八岁晚上的记忆没有被酒精抹去，他清楚地记得金珉锡做过的那些事情。</p>
<p>“有这样的身体的话，谁碰过你都会觉得你是个浪荡惯了的性子。”<br/>“你能平衡这样的观点吗？”</p>
<p>所以金俊勉最后选择把它隐藏起来，用优秀和强大的外表掩盖骨子里的痒。</p>
<p>他很喜欢金钟仁，所以才愿意和他在床上亲密无间。</p>
<p>金俊勉累得不行，都没那个力气管被弄得一团乱麻的床单和浑身的体液，手指无力地捋着金钟仁后脑上被汗水沾湿的茬。<br/>他的心里突然充斥着莫名的情绪，这让他很不舒服。<br/>“哥，我带你去浴室。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>尽兴过后两个人腻歪着清洗，迫于金俊勉明天还有一堆工作要处理的现实才没再次擦枪走火。<br/>困意翻涌着侵蚀金俊勉的理智，却没太影响金钟仁，他摩挲着金俊勉白皙皮肤上深深浅浅的牙龈和吻痕，摸出手机带着有些得意的笑容拍了一张照片，敲敲打打一会儿，把内容发送出去了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>某种意义上来说<br/>都不是什么好人、</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>